Airwolf
by sting12
Summary: String wakes up in the desert and has to get to a phone to call Dom. After they destroy HX1, Dom realizes String is badly need of rest and medical attention. Disclaimer: I do not own Airwolf or it's characters. Sorry if summary is bad.


Airwolf Fanfiction

The last thing String remembered was demanding to know if his brother was around. Now as he came to consciousness, String could feel the heat bearing down on him. As he opened his eyes he found his self-blinded by a bright light making him squeeze them shut. Waiting a few minutes, he tried again this time a success. Turning his head, he blinked a few times so that his eyes would adjust to the brightness. Once he had focused he realized he wasn't in the building. Sitting up made him realize he was in a desert and he had no way of knowing where he was.

Feeling the heat on his chest and back, String reached down to fan his self with his shirt but only found his hand touching skin. 'Oh great' he thought he was in a desert with no shirt, no water and had no clue how far he was from the nearest town. Taking deep breaths, String forced his mind to calm down knowing panicking would only make matters worse. First thing he had to do was find a phone to call Dom so he could bring the lady to rescue him. Relieved to see they had allowed him to keep his shoes and pants on, String got to his feet. Looking up at the direction of the sun, String used it to judge what time it was and the direction he would go.

Picking a direction, he forced his legs to move even though he felt his upper body was on fire and his body was weak. Watching the direction of the sun was the only way String could tell how long he had been walking. Finally, to his relief his eyes spotted a road a few feet ahead of him. Getting to the road String looked left and then right before letting his senses tell him which way to go. Choosing left, String began to walk knowing if he stopped for too long he would probably die. Waiting a while, String let out a sigh of relief when he spotted a payphone up ahead. Rushing to it as quickly as he could, String cried out when he found it wasn't a mirage. Searching in his jeans, String was surprised when he found just the amount he needed.

Picking up the phone and hearing the dial tone was like music to his ears. Putting the change into the machine, String dialed the number praying Dom was at Santini Air. Although it took a few minutes, Dom finally came on the other line.

"String...string is that you?!" Dom was yelling into the phone and String could hear the worry.

"Yeah Dom... it's me." String forced the words out his mouth becoming dry from no water.

"String where the hell you been son? You've had me worried sick and not to mention you sound like hell right now."

"I know I'm sorry look can you come get me?"

"Sure kid; just tell me where you're at and the lady and I will be right there."

String looked around, "Dom I'm not sure where I'm at just please hurry."

"Just stay on the phone kid. The lady and I can track you down."

String let the phone hang down as he slides down on the side of the phone booth too tired to stay up on his feet. Trying not to pass out from exhaustion and heat, String jerked awake when he heard the familiar sound that only Airwolf could make. Spotting it coming through the air, String forced his body up as Dom landed Airwolf aka his lady. As Dom stepped out of Airwolf, he could tell String had been put through some kind of hell. His chest and face were bright red and he looked barely able to stand up on his own.

"String, let's get you home." Dom stated coming over to him.

String shook his head, "No Dom, we need to destroy the HX-1 first then we can head home."

Knowing how stubborn String could get, Dom just nodded getting into the back of Airwolf, "Alright kid but after this we are taking the lady back to her hideout and I'm taking you straight home."

"Don't worry Dom, that's exactly what I have in mind." String commented before getting Airwolf into the sky.

Destroying HX-1 took a little longer than String expected since part of him still wanted to know about his brother but the other part was he wasn't thinking straight. However, no one could blame him since he wasn't the one that stranded his self in the desert. Dom had to yell his name several times before he had gotten the job done, making him worry about how badly his body needed rest at the moment. Once the mission was over, String turned Airwolf around knowing he had to take her home first before they could leave for theirs. Although Dom was worried about String, he kept quiet but also monitored the kids flying.

Once they had made it back to the hideout, String got out of Airwolf going over to the Santini jeep that was waiting for them. Getting into the passenger's seat, String laid his head back against the headrest his body shivering every so often as if he was getting cold chills. From Airwolf, Dom watched String get out heading over to the jeep noticing at least String's back wasn't really red as his front was. Getting out of Airwolf, Dom got into the driver's seat of the jeep noticing how bad String was looking, his face and upper body was sweating and Dom could swear String was shivering. Driving as fast as he could, Dom got them back to Santini air before he realized just how bad String really was. The boy was constantly shivering and his body was putting off so much heat you could fry an egg on it.

Touching String's forehead, Dom wasn't surprised to see String flinch and almost fall out of the jeep, "Easy String, I think we need to get you to a hospital."

"No." String stated using the tone of voice he used when his mind was made up.

"String you've got bad sunburn and your dehydrated, not to mention the high fever you got right now."

"No, Dom, just take me to my cabin." String shivered willing his legs to move out of the jeep, "Please no hospital Dom, not like last time."

Dom nodded, "Alright String, at least let me help you into the helicopter."

String smiled knowing he had won as Dom basically had to carry him to it once he realized his body wasn't working for him. Dom although hating to see the kid in that kind of shape knew why String refused to go to a hospital. The last time he had woken up in a hospital he had been captured and made to believe that Dom was dead. Dom knew it had almost broken Strings heart; at least until he found out it was a plot to get Airwolf. Strapping String into the passenger's seat in the helicopter, Dom got into the pilot's seat strapping in before taking off.

"So you want to tell me what happened to you or am I going have to guess?" Dom asked.

String forced a smile to his lips, "Those guys we just destroyed knocked me out and stranded me in the desert."

"No wonder you look like hell kid. How long were you out there?"

"Don't know just woke up and started walking." String commented shivering in his seat.

Dom looked over at String for an instance before returning his eyes to the sky, "Alright kid just hold on a little longer and we'll get you back home."

"Thanks Dom." String replied.

"Anytime String."

Getting to String's cabin, Dom cursed under his breath when he spotted the dog sitting on the dock where he needed to land. Although Dom sometimes wanted to get rid of the dog, knew String would kill him if he ever did. Finally, after Dom yelled at the dog a few times he moved allowing Dom to set the helicopter down. Unstrapping his self, Dom rushed to the other side opening the door and unstrapping String. Noticing String's eyes were closed, Dom shook him gently until String opened his eyes. Looking around, String realized he was home as he willed his body to get out of the helicopter. As his weight touched the dock, String found his legs collapsing underneath him. Feeling Dom put an arm around him, String knew if it wasn't for Dom, he would have fell onto the dock.

"I got you String." Dom smiled holding him up.

String smiled, "Thanks Dom."

"What are buddies for you? Now let's take it nice and easy get you into that cabin."

Nodding String tried to walk with Dom but found his head hurting, his chest burning and his body was constantly shivering. Also String found the helicopter ride hadn't helped with the uneasy feeling he had in his stomach which was making him feel like someone had twisted his insides. Noticing they were almost at the cabin, String smiled knowing all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep forever. Getting to the steps, String grabbed onto the banister holding onto it for support as he lifted his foot up onto the first step. Lifting his other foot, String suddenly found his balance off as he started to fall forward but was caught by Dom holding him by his chest. Unable to stop his self, String cried out when contact was made with his burnt chest making Dom apologize.

Once they were inside the cabin, Dom brought String over to the couch letting him sit down for a moment. Figuring he would be better off resting in his own bed, Dom came over to help String get back up but was stopped when String shook his head.

"Come on String let's get you into bed and I'll find something to put on that sunburn of yours." Dom stated.

String shook his head, "I'm fine Dom, just going sit right here for a minute."

"String, you were stranded in the desert for hours; your badly sunburned and got a fever that needs to come down before it gets any higher."

"Dom, I'm fine just need to rest for a few minutes. Thank you for bringing me home, I'm sure you need to get back to the job."

Dom looked at String not really believing he had just heard it, "String you're in no condition to being left alone. Do you really expect me to leave you here?"

"I'm fine." String stated using the tone of when he had made up his mind.

Dom sighed knowing the only way to prove to String he needed help was letting him do it his self. Going outside onto the porch, Dom left the door open knowing this way he could hear if String called out to him. String smiled figuring he had won the argument however knew he probably should get some rest. Pushing his self off the couch, String stood there for a few minutes making sure he could walk without falling over. Getting over to the stairs, String grabbed onto the railing lifting one foot up onto the step. Getting a few steps up, String found the cabin spinning around him as he lost his footing falling back down the stairs.

Landing on his chest, String tried to suppress the moan he wanted to make. Knowing he needed to get up, String placed his hands under him starting to push up, but found his strength quickly leaving him. Falling back onto the floor, String cried out realizing Dom was right about he needed some help. Hoping Dom had heard him, String laid there his chest stinging from the two falls and his body cold from the fever. Dom hearing the cry from String waited a few minutes before he went inside the cabin. Seeing String on the floor made Dom's heart ache knowing it was the only way to get String to see it his way; by letting him do it his self.

Coming over to String, Dom knelt down beside him, "Come on String; let's get you up to your bed."

String nodded letting Dom help him up, "Sorry…I didn't listen."

"Hey it's alright, don't worry about it." Dom smiled.

Putting String's arm over his shoulder, Dom wrapped his arm around his waist to keep String from falling. Going up the stairs one at a time, they made it halfway before String felt his stomach rebelling again. Trying to tell Dom what was about to happen, String didn't have a chance to speak before he lost the battle with his stomach. Feeling String tense beside him, Dom watched as String threw up onto the staircase. After String seemed to have emptied what was in his stomach, Dom tightened his grip feeling String starting to collapse.

"Come on String, just a few more steps." Dom assured him.

Pulling String over to the other side of the stairs, Dom helped him up the rest trying to avoid the mess. Once they got to the top, Dom pulled the covers back before letting String sit down. Propping some pillows up, Dom gently laid String down, pulling the blanket up to his waist knowing he didn't want to aggravate the sunburn anymore.

Heading back downstairs, Dom grabbed an empty bowl from String's kitchen before moving into the bathroom grabbing a handful of rags. Filling the bowl with water, Dom went back upstairs ignoring the mess for the moment; relieved to see String in the same spot he had left him. Putting the bowl and rags down on the side table first; Dom slide a chair over beside the bed. Letting the rags soak in the water, Dom placed his hand on Strings forehead hoping to get his fever down with the water.

Feeling Dom's hand on him String slowly opened his eyes, "Hey…"

"Hey kid how you feeling?"

"Cold…tired…chest and arms stings like fire." String replied shutting his eyes.

Dom smiled, "I know kid but old Dom's here to take care of you. All you got to do is lay there and get better."

String nodded his eyes shutting as his body went back into the fevered sleep. Ringing out the first rag, Dom placed it onto his forehead. Flinching in his sleep, String cried trying to move away from the cold. Speaking soothing words, Dom got String to calm down before he began to place rags on his chest and arms. Once he was done, Dom sat down in the chair watching String. Even though String was asleep, Dom could tell it wasn't a rested one noticing String shivering from the fever. Knowing String would need to drink some water when he woke, Dom got up turning to head down the stairs.

Spotting the dog sitting there, Dom pointed to String, "Watch over him, you hear me. I'll be right back."

The dog moved over to the bed gently getting up onto the corner of the bed sitting there watching his master. Moving down stairs, Dom was reminded of the mess that was still there figuring he needed to clean it up. Getting a mop and water, Dom moped up the mess before going to get a pitcher and cup filling it with water. Coming back up the stairs, Dom stopped hearing cries realizing it was String. Rushing up the rest of the stairs, Dom noticed String tossing slightly on the bed, tears falling down his face.

Coming over to the bed, Dom reached out squeezing String's hand as he continued to toss on the bed the rag falling from his forehead, "Easy String you're alright."

Grabbing the rag, Dom realized it was dry as he placed it back into the bowl of water. Touching String's chest, Dom realized the rags were also dry figuring it was due to Strings fever and the heat from the sunburn. Pulling them each off gently, Dom placed them each back into the bowl letting them soak.

String continued to toss on the bed, "Mama…Daddy…please Sinjin…save them."

Dom felt his heartbreak in two realizing what String was dreaming about. String had been on a boating trip with his parents on the lake; however, there was an accident and his parents both died. Luckily, String's brother Sinjin was able to save him although it meant both brothers were now orphans. That was how Dom appeared he had taken both boys in and raised them on his own. Hearing String cries brought Dom back into the present looking down at String. Reaching to touch his forehead, Dom jerked back not realizing his fever had gotten slightly higher than it was last time he checked.

"Sinjin…please…please save them….please!" String pleaded in his sleep tossing more causing Dom to reach out holding String down as gently as he could.

"String it's alright; it's just a nightmare." Dom's voice was calm as he shook String gently to get him out of nightmare he was stuck in.

"Sinjin!" String yelled rising up in bed before Dom could stop him.

"Whoa easy String, it was just a nightmare." Dom caught off guard by String's outburst jumped back a moment before coming to keep String from falling.

Feeling hands on his shoulders, String looked up realizing it was Dom, "They're gone...Dom..."

Seeing the feverish look in String's eyes, Dom just nodded unsure if String really knew what he was talking about, "I know String but it's alright you got old Dom here."

Instantly String reached out pulling Dom into a hug catching him off guard as Dom eased his self down onto the edge of the bed. As String cried against his shoulder, Dom let him stay there remembering he had did the same thing as a child. Snapping out of the fevered state, String pushed his self off of Dom feeling the pain in his chest and arms looking at his old friend.

"What's...going on Dom?" String asked.

"You've got a high fever and that sunburn of yours isn't helping you." Dom stated pouring some water into the pitcher, "Here drink this."

String reached for the cup but stopped when he realized his hands were shaking. Dom placed the cup to his lips allowing him to drink. Feeling the water go down his throat made String realize how thirsty he was. Once he had drank it enough, Dom placed the cup back onto the table before easing String back down onto the pillow. Reaching for the rags he had let soak, Dom rung them out before starting to place them onto String. Instantly String tried to remove them but Dom kept pulling his hand back.

"I'm...cold Dom..." String pleaded shivering.

"I know String but it's because of your fever; these rags are hopefully going to help you." Dom assured him.

"If you...say so..." String shut his eyes going back to sleep.

Dom couldn't help but chuckle realizing even when String was out of his head with fever, he could still have that attitude. Leaning back in his chair, Dom stayed there making sure to check the rags every so often knowing the heat from String's body would dry them out quickly. Knowing that the rags could only do so much, Dom stood up deciding to head downstairs to see if String had any aloe or medicine to go on sunburns. Turning to make sure String wasn't moving; Dom told the dog to come get him if String even moved. Not sure why he was talking to the dog, Dom was sure the dog was smarter than he thought. Heading down the stairs, Dom searched through String's bathroom before he moved throughout the cabin looking for some kind of lotion.

Getting into the kitchen, Dom grabbed a soda from the frig. Sitting there for a moment, Dom took a few sips realizing it was the first thing he had really drunk since before String called him. The past day had been hell to him since he had been out of his head with worry for String. Sighing Dom figured String needed him as much as he needed String. Taking a few more minutes to drink some, Dom looked up noticing the dog coming over to him. Not thinking about it Dom ignored him until the dog grabbed part of his leg in his mouth.

"Go away! Stop…" Dom stopped mid-sentence realizing he had told the dog to watch String and if the dog was down there with him then it meant trouble.

Leaving the soda on the counter, Dom rushed past the dog going upstairs finding String sitting up in bed, the rags scattered on the floor and bed. Moving over to the bed, Dom tried to get String to lie back down but found String resisting him. Looking at his eyes, Dom could see the glazed look knowing the fever had taken hold once again.

Realizing String was trying to get out of bed, Dom held onto his shoulders, "String, what you think you're doing?"

"Have…save…" String muttered in his delirium.

"Save who String? No one needs saving." Dom told him.

"Sinjin…in woods…" String replied still trying to fight him.

"You have a fever String; a high fever." Dom stated trying to get through the fever.

String shook his head, "Dom…Sinjin…broke…leg…."

As the memory came back to him, Dom nodded to his self understanding what String was talking about. It had been a year since their parents had died and Sinjin had asked him if he could take String on a camping trip. Dom agreed since they were only going to be camping not far from the house, and he knew Sinjin could handle it. That was until String came running into the house screaming for him. After getting String calmed down, Dom found out Sinjin had broken his leg after falling down the trail they had been on. Nodding Dom had got String to show him where his brother was before they went for help. Feeling String pushing him away, Dom pushed the memory to the back of his mind knowing String was his main concern now.

Knowing he needed to find a way to calm String down fast, Dom held him gently by the shoulders, "String, listen to me; Sinjin is alright. We took him to the hospital remember but you need to sleep just like he told you to do."

Hearing those words, String looked up at Dom the fever still showing in his eyes, "He's alright?"

"Yes he's alright. You did the right thing."

String seeming to understand it through the fever nodded before lying back on the bed. Pulling the covers back up onto his waist, Dom grabbed all the rags placing them back in the water realizing he would have to refill the bowl back up. Feeling String's forehead, Dom frowned realizing moving around had caused his fever to go higher than it was. Knowing he had to get some medicine or something into String, Dom realized the only real way to do that was to leave or get help. Figuring neither was a good option, Dom sat down praying String's body was strong enough to fight off the fever. Pulling the rags back out, Dom began placing them back on String, speaking soothing words when he whimpered and tried to move away.

Once String seemed to settle back into the sleep, Dom stood up grabbing the bowl before heading downstairs. Going into the kitchen, Dom started refilling the bowl when he heard the phone ring. Cursing under his breath, Dom rushed over to it picking it up quickly in hopes that String hadn't heard it.

Not hearing any movement upstairs, Dom let out a sigh before putting the phone to his hear, "Hello."

"Dom, where's String." Michael aka Archangel was on the other line and Dom could tell or at least hope this was an emergency.

"He can't come to the phone Michael. What is it you need?" Dom stated trying to keep his anger down.

Dom could hear Michael sigh on the other end, "He was supposed to get in contact with me once the HX-1 had been retrieved or destroyed."

"Well I can assure you it was destroyed, now is that all you needed?" Dom asked.

"No as a matter of fact it wasn't. I need you and String to use Airwolf to deliver this medicine to an island off the coast of Cuba." Michael stated.

Dom felt his anger rising slowly, "Can't this wait Michael?"

"No Dom it can't wait. Now will String help or not?"

"No he isn't going to help because he's in no shape of going anywhere. You're just going to have to get someone else on this job." Dom told him.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Dom turned around shocked to find String standing there holding onto the back of the chair. Thinking that he had become delirious again, Dom looked into his eyes realizing although the fever was still there, String was looking focused. About to tell him to go back to bed, String came over grabbing the phone from Dom.

"Michael when do you need it?" String asked trying to make his voice sound normal.

Although Michael could tell something wasn't right, didn't say anything against him, "Soon as possible; I'm on the way with it myself."

"We'll be waiting." String spoke hanging up the phone.

Looking at Dom, String could tell he wasn't happy although it was String's choice not his and plus if someone needed this medicine he was going to deliver it fast as they could. Although String's body was protesting being up and moving, he tried to ignore the weakness plus fever that wanted to consume him. Making it to the couch String sat down realizing if he didn't his legs were going to collapse knowing Dom would use it against him. Noticing Dom coming over to him, String knew he was going to hear it either way so he leaned back on the couch waiting for what was to come.

"Save it Dom…" String stated trying to control the shivers his body was doing.

Hearing and seeing enough, Dom let the anger come out, "Don't you save it Dom me! You listen to me Stringfellow Hawke; you're in no condition to go anywhere!"

String winced realizing Dom was beyond angry since he had used his full name, "Dom kids might need that medicine…they are depending on it."

"I don't care if Santa Clause needs it, Michael can get someone else to deliver that medicine!"

"I'm sorry Dom I'm going to deliver it, and then I promise to come back and rest."

"You're not trying any of that with me! Just wait until Michael arrives and he sees you!"

Hearing the sounds of a plane, String pushed his self-off the couch almost stumbling but managing to catch his self. Not looking at Dom, String went outside seeing Michael's plane on the bank as Michael was getting out his self. Spotting String, Michael could instantly tell what Dom had been talking about; although String sometimes had a sunburn, this was nothing compared to what he had now. Coming up to the house, Michael looked over String taking in the sunburn as well as the sweat that was starting to come off String's forehead.

"I'm sorry Dom I didn't realize he was this bad. String you need rest not delivering this medicine." Michael stated.

"Don't tell me what I need to do Michael. Now give me the medicine so Dom and I can be on our way." String stated trying to sound serious.

Michael reached up adjusting his glasses, "Look I'll get a high speed jet to deliver it. I want you to turn back around and lay down before you fall down."

String ignored them both his stubborn side wanting to prove them wrong even though he knew they were right. His chest and face hurt from the sunburn and his legs were starting to feel like jelly again; not to mention he was doing all he could not to start shivering in front of them. Figuring the medicine was in the plane, String began to walk off the porch but found it was at that time his body decided it had had enough. Both of Strings legs collapsed underneath him although he was able to catch his self by placing his hands out in front of him. Michael and Dom rushed to his side grabbing under each arm. Feeling a hand on his forehead, String flinched back at the coldness.

Michael looked at Dom having felt the heat, "How long's he been like this?"

"It's been hours."

"How did he get like this?" Michael asked wanting to know.

"Look Michael I know you want your answers but first why don't you help me get him inside." Dom suggested looking down at String who was shivering and sweating at the same time.

For once Dom was glad when Michael did not say anything but nodded letting him know he agreed with the plan. Pulling String to his feet was easier than Michael thought it would be although it also worried him since this showed him how bad String really was. Getting him into the cabin, they slowly made their way back upstairs getting String to lie down on the bed. Putting the rags into the water, Dom placed them back on String's chest and arms before wiping the sweat from his face. Placing a rag there on his forehead, Dom spoke soothing words to String until he had calmed down enough for them to leave him.

Walking away from the bed, Michael looked back at String watching his body shivering, "Dom tell me how this happened?"

Dom sighed explaining it all, "Apparently the guys who stole HX-1 knocked String out and left him in the desert with the only the pants and shoes he had on. For some reason they took his shirt and didn't leave him with anything. He called me from a phone booth on side of the road but that was only after hours of walking. Then when I did pick him up, he told me we were to destroy HX-1 first before returning home."

Michael shook his head, "And I guess he refused to go into a hospital."

"You guessed right. I can't blame him though; last time the kid was in the hospital was when he had been captured." Dom stated.

"He needs medicine Dom and I know that he doesn't have any around here." Michael stated.

"You're just stating something I already know Michael, now how about you leave and deliver that medicine."

Michael sighed starting to walk down the stairs, "I know we don't see eye to eye at times but how about let's put aside out differences at least until String's back on his feet. Now I'll pass the medicine along to an agent then bring some things back for him."

"Make it fast Michael that fever's been getting higher." Dom stated the worry clearly in his voice.

Michael nodded before leaving out the cabin heading to his plane. Not bothering to look outside, Dom heard when the plane took off. Although Dom usually did not like trusting Michael, knew he might be String's only help since it seemed the rags were not doing any good. Sitting back down in the chair, Dom reached over feeling the rag on his forehead noticing it was starting to get dry. Wanting to keep them all wet, Dom pulled it off getting it wet once again before placing it back on him. Looking at String, Dom could not help but smile realizing he looked almost like a child lying there in bed.

Reaching out, Dom grabbed a hold of String's hand when he realized he was starting to whimper in his sleep, "It's alright kid, Dom's here and I'm not leaving you. All you need to do is get better, come on String I know you can beat this."

Once String seemed to settle down, Dom sighed releasing his hand as he sat back in the chair. Looking at String, Dom wished he could take the pain away knowing the kid had been through enough already through the years. From his parents dying to Sinjin being missing and even the missions they had to go on together with Airwolf. Hearing a noise, Dom jumped up before realizing it was his own stomach growling from the lack of food. Knowing he could not risk leaving String too long, Dom sat back down figuring he would wait until Michael came back. Feeling the urge to go to the bathroom, Dom ignored it knowing that would wait also until Michael came back.

As the hour slowly passed, Dom found the urge to go stronger and unable to ignore it like earlier. Cursing under his breath, Dom wondered where Michael was; knowing he was usually faster at getting things done. When the second hour was halfway up, Dom found, he could not wait any longer. Realizing String had been quiet for the most part, Dom jumped out of his seat rushing down the stairs. Getting into the bathroom, Dom got his zipper undone just in time.

Michael who had returned quickly as he could, landed the place on the bank before he spotted String staggering towards the helicopter. Jumping out of the plane, Michael rushed to String trying to hold him back. Feeling the head coming off of him, Michael knew he would have to get him back inside as quick as possible.

"String where are you going?" Michael asked.

"Got...to get them..." String stated trying to get out of Michael's grip.

"Who String?"

"Dom's dead...cause...them...got to hurt them..." String muttered pushing Michael away.

Michael grabbed String, "String, Dom's alive he's not dead."

String shook his head, "No he's dead...don't stop me!"

As String pushed him back, Michael felt his bad leg collapse under him as he fell to the ground. String staggered past him going towards the helicopter, "String!"

Hearing Michael's scream String's name, Dom zipped his pants back up rushing out of the bathroom. Spotting the door open, Dom rushed out finding Michael on the ground and String going towards the helicopter.

"String!" Dom yelled rushing off the porch.

String hearing Dom's voice turned around spotting his friend, "Dom..."

Running as quickly as his body would allow him String got halfway to Dom before his legs collapsed under him. Dom moving faster than Michael had ever seen him got to String catching him as he fell. String looking into Dom's eyes wrapped his arms around his old friend crying into his shoulder as Dom held him.

"Thought...you...were dead..." String cried.

Dom smiled, "No String, it was just a nightmare. Old Dom is here."

String just held onto Dom not wanting to let go until it seemed his burst of energy had left him. Michael coming over helped Dom get String back into the house and up to his bed. As Dom helped String lie down, Michael went back outside to his plane grabbing the box of supplies out. Bringing them back in the house, Michael came up the stairs setting the box down in the chair Dom had been using. Opening the box, Michael pulled out some clear bottles of liquid along with some needles. Pulling out a smaller box, Michael opened it to reveal several ice packs.

"I was able to get some antibotics and ice packs. Oh also I got some cream that is supposed to sting out of the burn." Michael stated pulling out a bottle of cream.

Dom nodded, "Thank you Michael."

"Your welcome; String's did a lot for the firm as well as me. It's the least I could do."

Filling one of the needles with the antibotics, Dom injected it into String's arm knowing it should help get the fever under control. Grabbing the ice packs, Dom placed some under String's arms and down his sides along with some between his legs. Michael putting some cream on his hands began gently rubbing it along String's chest and arms and up to his face. Once they had did everything they could, Michael and Dom both prayed it would work. As the day went from evening to night, Michael and Dom took turns keeping an eye on String making sure the ice packs stayed frozen and giving him the medicine.

The first thing String felt was coldness around him making him feel like he was surrounded by ice. As String opened his eyes, he found he was staring up at his ceiling making him wonder what had gone on. Shifting his gaze over, String spotted Michael and Dom standing beside his bed, both with look of relief on their faces. Wondering what was going on, String started to sit up but was met with resistence of his body. Instantly Dom reached out pushing him back down making String want to get up that much more.

"Hold it right there Stringfellow Hawke, your not going anywhere for at least another day." Dom stated.

String looked at Dom starting to speak but found nothing came out realizing his throat was dry. Dom realizing this lifted String's head putting a cup to his lips. As String drank some of the water, he realized how thirsty he was.

Once he had drank what Dom allowed, String looked up at his old friend, "What...happened?"

"You've had a high fever for the past day and half; however your fever just broke this morning."

"What's Michael doing?"

Michael smiled, "Well I came to let you deliver some medicine until I saw how bad you were. I brought medicine that would help."

"Thanks...both of you..." String stated only remembering bits and pieces of the past day.

Taking the ice packs off of him, Dom took the rag wiping off the sweat from String knowing it was from his fever breaking. Noticing String shutting his eyes, Dom grabbed his hand telling him to get some rest.

"Go to sleep String, I'll stay until your back on your feet."

"Alright Dom..." String nodded going off to sleep.

"Your welcome kid." Dom smiled.

Michael knowing String was in good hands started to leave, "I think I should get back to the firm."

"Michael I want to thank you for everything you did." Dom smiled.

"No problem Dom; just make sure he stays in bed until he is ready to leave it. I know how stubborn he gets."

"Trust me I'm going make sure of that." Dom stated.

Michael nodded heading down the stairs and out to his plane. Dom sat down in the chair watching over String knowing he would be better once he had some good rest.

The End.


End file.
